Without Bella
by Angelinpink61
Summary: What would the Twilight universe be like without Bella? This fan fiction includes all the major characters from every book in the series and how their lives bettered from not having a Mary Sue around. Everyone gets a happy ending :D


**The Cullens**

Edward Cullen

Edward Cullen and his family moved back to Forks, Washington where he and his siblings attended the local high school. His four years there were uneventful so school became a bore until it was time for their trips to Alaska to visit the Denali sisters where Edward slowly got closer to Tanya. They became romantically involved and married after several years. Now Edward has someone, who is as strong as he is and understands the emotional pain of being a vampire.

Tanya

Without anyone clumsy and starved for attention to demand all of Edward's time, Tanya got to have the guy of her dreams whom she loves for his personality rather than for being a special sparkly vampire. Tanya didn't end the series the only one alone.

Alice Cullen

Alice found a new best friend who is just as interested in fashion as she is. She doesn't have to constantly spend her time making an already unattractive girl look beautiful. She now spends most of her time with her brother's new wife, Tanya. Also she gets no headaches because the wolves aren't involved with the Cullens.

Jasper Hale

He lived happily endlessly with his wife, Alice. Without his brother having a blood-pumping girlfriend, he was able to overcome his addiction and not have to be in pain everyday during school. He also never feels shameful about attacking a human on her birthday because she didn't have the sense to cover up a paper cut in a house full of vampires. He is very close with his new sister in law and her sisters and does not get any more scars from unnecessary battles protecting a Mary sue.

Rosalie Hale

Rosalie instead of hating her new sister in law, immediately loved her not feeling jealous at all that Edward didn't choose her because she always viewed that Tanya was a better match than a scrawny human. She and Emmett live happily away from the family every now and then living as newlyweds and continuously getting married every few years. After Jasper kicked his blood addiction, they adopted a little blonde girl from Poland who was desperate for a home. She did not have to share her baby with anyone. She finally came to be happy as a vampire.

Emmett Cullen

Emmett lived an eternity with his "angel", Rosalie. Later on, they adopted a little girl who they later turned into a vampire when she turned 17, which was completely her choice. Emmett still remains to be the strongest Cullen, not having his pride shattered by a Mary Sue newborn and not having to risk his life to protect her.

Carlisle Cullen

Carlisle was glad that Edward found his perfect mate. He lived the rest of his eternity with his wife, Esme, and did not have to put her or his children at risk protecting a human. He loves his children, daughter-in law and new granddaughter.

Esme Cullen

Esme remained to be the maternal figure of the Cullen House. She was very pleased with her children's choices and now immortality is bearable. She was glad that none of her children were in any danger or risk and can live their lives without drama occurring.

Renesmee Cullen

Unfortunately, Renesmee is not born and therefore the cycle of Mary Sue-ness ends.

**Humans**

Charlie Swan

Charlie, without having any children, dedicated his life to the force. He became one of top cops in Washington and one of the most eligible bachelors. He finally found happiness in a young woman, who gave him three kids that didn't want to be blood-sucking vampires. He still keeps in touch with his ex wife.

Renee Dwyer and Phil Dwyer

Having no ties to Charlie, she left him sooner and bared the pain of taking a child away from her father. She married Phil Dwyer, a baseball player, and they traveled all over the continental United States. She had no reason to stay behind and be away from her one true love. Later they had one girl, who pursued a career in Ballet, who still makes her parents proud. She kept in contact past the age of 19.

Mike Newton

Mike came to see that he had history with Jessica and she was the one for him. They went to prom together without any doubts and became the cutest couple at the high school. He didn't have his social life turned upside down by a Mary Sue who was constantly rejecting him and destroyed his pride. He did not have to compete with Edward Cullen and in fact became good friends with him after Jasper was able to be around people more often.

Jessica Stanley 

Without the competition of a Mary Sue, she was able to get the guy she was been crushing on her whole life, Mike. She did not have to doubt whether he cared about her or was trying to make someone jealous when they went out. She was his first, not second choice for prom. She also became closer to her friend, Angela, who would always be there for her and would never avoid her for months if her boyfriend broke up with her.

Angela Webber

Angela remained good friends with everyone in the group, especially Eric who picked her first, not second to prom. She had no reason to dump him. Now they attend Yale University together.

Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowny

They found girls that didn't constantly reject them and dated them contently through high school.

Bree Tanner

Because Victoria didn't need an army to kill a Mary sue, Bree was never transformed and lived a full life. Later on, she met a boy named Diego and fell in love. They remained together for their entire human lives.

Riley

Along with Bree and the other newborns, Riley was never changed and lived a full life. He finished high school and went to college where he met a girl that actually cared for him. They married soon after. Wanting to help people, Riley became a doctor and is fabulously wealthy with his wife.

**Wolves**

Jacob Black

Jacob became a member of the pack after his transformation. He could fully devote his time to protecting La Push rather than gaining the affections of a girl who didn't love him enough to stay with him and chose death over him. Instead of defying against his brothers and Alpha, he became closer to them and didn't go through any moody depression "a girl didn't pick me" phases. Over time, he got closer to Leah Clearwater and fell in love with her. Even though he never imprinted, he realized that not having a choice in the matter of love was not worth it, but everyday he feels as though he did imprint on Leah because their love is so great. Instead of having to follow around a 2-year-old girlfriend, he remained in La Push with his father and the pack and soon became the Alpha after Sam decided to focus his time on being a father. He later on also became a father to Leah's children and they grew up in La push happily. His life was never interfered by vampires.

Leah Clearwater

After joining the pack and falling in love with Jacob, she became less bitter and came to accept Sam and Emily's matrimony. She became one of the top wolves in the pack and mother to Jacob's children. She did not have to risk her life, protecting the girl Jacob was in love with who constantly rejects him nor his newborn girlfriend who could barely crawl. She was finally happy.

The Rest of the Pack

The pack lived in harmony with the Cullens, because there was no factor to force them together. They also did not have to risk their lives for a girl who later "died" anyway. They did not view Jacob as a burden on the pack and formed a close bond with him that is stronger than any love for a girl. They were at first mocking and slightly disgusted by the idea of Jacob and Leah but came to accept it when they realized how in love they were. They pack has barely any risks.

**Vampires**

The Volturi

Because the Cullens did not have a Mary Sue human at risk nor an "immortal child", they remained on good terms with them, never having to pay them a fatal visit. The Volturi still try to gait Alice and Edward into joining, but not nearly as much. They are no longer much of a threat to the Cullens.

James

When passing through Forks, James and his crew found the Cullens playing baseball. Because there were no humans to tempt them, they made good relations with the Cullens then left by explanation of Carlisle's treaty. He did not die and lives an eternity with his soul mate, Victoria.

Victoria

She, James, and Laurant passed by Forks and found the Cullens. After several days they left unharmed and still together. Her love, James, his not die because of a Mary Sue and she did not have to cause the death of thousands of newborns to go after the girl. There was no reason for her to turn any of them, including Riley and Bree, and destroy their lives. She lives happily with James traveling the earth.

Laurant 

Laurant realized that after years of drinking human blood, he wanted another way. He went back to the Cullens and told Carlisle of his situation. He suggested that he go to Denali and join their coven. He listened and went, where he fell in love with Irina, one of the Denali sisters. He is still visited by Victoria and James on pleasant terms as well as the Cullens. He also did not die at the hand of a Mary Sue.


End file.
